la vida de un proxi
by draki k7
Summary: ¿como llegaste ahí? fue.. fue jeft el te trajo por seguridad como proxi a la casa de slenderman tenias tantas dudas, pero por el momento tenias que ser un mejor proxi para que no te alejaran de el
1. Chapter 1

Dejaste tu ventana abierta en medio de la noche por el calor y te acuestas a dormir plácidamente, entre dormida a media noche sientes mucho frio en la nuca pero asumiste que fue porque tú misma habías dejado la ventana abierta pero, había algo más que te incomodaba era….. Sentías el cuerpo adolorido?, no, no era eso estaba…. ¡pesado ¡;si eso era estaba pesado pero porque, hoy no habías hecho ejercicio ,te mueves ya que podría ser tu estúpido gato Rol para sacarlo; que por cierto estaba obeso **(****y si fue el peor nombre para un gato en la historia****)** pero no funciono así que decides sentarte en la cama y asustar al maldito; pero al levantarte solo vez…..vez una sombra que sale de tu ventana la sombra parecía de un niño de tu edad más o menos por el porte y contextura, al principio todo se paró para ti, tu una chica de 17 a punto de terminar la secundaria e ir a la universidad y alguien había entrado a tu habitación y salido por tu ventana abierta . Debió haber sido tu imaginación si eso era, que un hombre saliera por tu ventana era imposible era bastante alta se quebraría algo estabas segura de eso pensando que fue tu imaginación producto del calor, vuelves a dormirte. Al día siguiente como hacia frio la dejaste cerrada y te acostaste cuando tuviste la misma sensación que la noche anterior pero al levantarte no había nada sino simplemente tu ventana abierta recordando perfectamente que la habías dejado cerrada, ya asustada cerraste con doble pestillo y te quedaste dormida.

pero a la noche siguiente verías que diablos pasaba ese miedo estaba afectando tu concentración y tus exámenes finales un poco; bueno tampoco eras brillante pero…..;lo que importa llego la noche te preparaste para dormir cerraste la ventana y te acostaste como siempre pero no te quedarías dormida para ver que rayos pasaba esa noche pasaron horas y nada pero como a las 3 y media de la mañana entro algo, escuchaste sus pasos acercarse hacia ti, inmediatamente saliste debajo de las sabanas para ver que era pero lo que viste no fue muy agradable viste a un chico más o menos de tu edad con sudadera blanca manchada con sangre en el centro de su estómago y en los puños aparte de unas cuantas salpicaduras por aquí y por allá y su cara fue lo más impactante era blanca como el papel no tenía parpados pero si unos hermosos ojos azules y su boca, de ella se desprendían de cada borde unas cortadas que parecían formar una sonrisa de inmediato al ver aquel escenario al ver un hombre en tu habitación con sangre en su sudadera y el recién cuchillo que lleva en su mano derecha y que tu estas indefensa sin vía de escape y ninguna arma, agarraste una cartulina de un trabajo de tecnología escondiéndote debajo de las tapas mientras él te mira con curiosidad al hundir tú la cara en las sabana y levantarla el desaparece , tú con un gran movimiento te levantas y cierras la venta y esperas que amanezca ya que del susto no puedes dormir.

Al otro día decides buscar en internet basándote en las características de anoche por si es un asesino o lo buscan pero lo que encuentras es a un peor encuentras su historia la cual se llama creepypasta -. Se suponía que eran leyendas urbanas ¿Cómo es posible? antes de apagar el computador y retirarte es mejor no seguir leyendo con la información que tenías era suficiente.

Era sábado y aprovechaste de llamar a una amiga para que salieran y te despejaras era mucho susto y tención por la semana, la llamaste, por suerte accedió así que se juntaron en el metro y fueron al mall a comprar ropa y comer un helado; lo pasaste súper pero con la extraña sensación de que te observaban; en fin estabas muy paranoica así que no le prestaste atención.

Esa noche…impresionante no aparece, después a la otra y a la otra y así por el resto de la semana

Bien mejor para ti sería un peso menos, pero a medidas que pasan las horas te daba rabia que no dé la cara cuando tú lo descubriste más que nada hirió tu orgullo, así que el lunes dejas la ventana abierta y lo esperas con un bate de tu padre de las ligas menores cuando lo ves que entra con tanta suavidad te pones en posición de ataque .cuando él te mira se suavizan tus ojos y te relajas un poco entonces tú le hablas

Mmm….. Tu…tu er….Eres jeff de killer la creepypasta asesino en serie .**tratando de que tu voz salga fuerte pero te das cuenta que es un terrible fracaso**

Sip soy el gran asesino jeft bastante presumido

Y…. que planeas hacer

¿Y me lo preguntas? Fuiste tú la que dejaste la ventana abierta además ya mate a alguien por aquí cerca un tal jane

Eso te sonaba familiar y cuando lo recordaste tu rostro se sonrojo pero no de vergüenza o amor si no de rabia

¡Ese era mi vecino ¡ más calmada mientras recuerdas que ese es el maldito idiota que te molestaba en la escuela por ser menor y baja

Pepepe…perdón no era mi intenció de excusarse

No ¡gracia por desacerté de él, claro que no es lindo pero bajando el bate y suavizando su porque viniste; hahahah perdón no me he presentado me llamo….. Un la mano la cual te agarra presentándose

M…. cuéntame que haces y que tú, intentando generar algo de conversación, como si no te importara que fuese un asesino y sonar valiente.

Bueno yo solo pasaba por aquí yyyyyyyyyyyy…bueno quería ver si no llamaste a la policía con jane detrás me vasta y me sobra además de la policía de nueva york no necesito otra detrá de sonar serio y profesional pero te provoco más miedo causando un pequeño pensamiento ¿Qué hará después contigo cuando le des lo que quiera? ; Así que vuelves a tomar fuertemente el bate más que nada por el miedo para no demostrárselo a él y que no te vea como presa fá no lo he hecho pero te lo aseguro que si intentas hacer algo gritare y todos sabrán que suerte tu voz esta vez sí salió fuerte y segura

interesante una mujer con agallas veo pocas así en mi presencia pero eso no te esto se acerca un poco a ti ,a cual acción tu reaccionaste de manera torpe tratando de golpearlo con el bate en la cabeza a lo que el fácilmente esquivo te saco el bate de las manos lanzándolo a un lado caminando tan rápido que no lo pudiste divisar te tomo de la cintura y los brazos con los 2 brazos de él haciéndote permanecer inmóvil acerca su rostro a tu cabello color miel, cerrando tu instintivamente los ojos por el miedo pero sentiste que sus brazos se alejaban de ti y una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeo tu cuerpo inmóvil, al abrir los ojos y ver que no estaba tu cuerpo perdió las fuerzas cayendo sentada en el suelo te tomaste de las rodillas para intentar calmarte y procesar la información ,lo primero que deberías hacer es llamar la policía, así que te dirigiste toda velocidad al teléfono de tu habitación pero al presionar los botones entraste en la cuenta de que ¿te creerán? Haber repasa tu versión; estaba en mi habitación y por la ventana entro un tipo como si estuviera volando su rostro estaba pálido como el papel tenía una boca enorme por cortes en ella no tenía parpados y el pelo chamuscado, no me ataco ,es increíblemente rápido y nadie en mi casa sintió su presencia.

¿De verdad esa era su versión?¡pensarían que estaba loca ¡,no, no podía llamar a la policía la tomarían como loca en un manicomio ;tendría que ella misma enfrentarlo, quizá no volvería y si cerraba mejor la ventana no podría entrar ,así que solo miro la ventana hasta que vio los primeros rayos del sol se ducho se vistió y salió a pasear pero a un lugar concurrido quizá la plaza ,el mall, no el parque central de la ciudad. Cuándo salió y se dirigió al paradero para ir al centro vio las patrullas llegar a la casa de jane que por cierto estaba cerca de la suya como yendo al sur lo sacaron tapado en un camilla y sabias que le había pasado; sabías muy bien que no te debería de dar pena pero era muy cruel saber de un asesino y tener que cubrirlo lo que más le daba pena es ver a la madre del tipo llorando desconsolada te imaginabas a tu madre en su lugar pero….,¡ya basta tienes que enfocarte en tu seguridad por ahora¡les diste una última mirada y te fuiste tapándote con el gorro de la remera la cara.

Al llegar al paradero no había nada lo que te hizo sentir muy incómoda como con una mirada clavada en la espalda pero al dar vuelta no había nada seguiste con el viaje hasta llegar a la plaza de la ciudad -.¡por fin ¡ gente-.y suspiraste de alivio ;pero de vez en cuando estaba esa mirada pero bueno la paranoia funciona muy bien pasaste por un local de comida rápida y almorzaste visitaste distintos locales solo para sacar la vuelta y hacer hora hasta las 6 cuando tomaste la micro de vuelta al llegar cerca de tu barrio ya eran como las 8 de la noche por ende estaba oscuro al momento de avanzar sientes unos paso detrás de ti miras de reojo y es un tipo mayor que te mira de manera perturbadora así que apuras el paso hasta tu casa al legar tan nerviosa tocas una y otra vez hasta caer en la cuenta de que tus papas no están ,salieron hoy en la mañana después de ti pero no tienes tiempo de abrir con las llaves porque te jalan de tu cabello largo hacia atrás a medida que el hombre te grita mostrándote su todo tu dinero si no quieres que te mate niñita-. No te gustaba que te dijeran niñita pero en estas situaciones de que me quejo solo atinas a sacar la billetera que contenía solo como $10.000 y tu celular el los cogió de manera brusca y los miro todo por esta porquerí solo cerraste los ojos por el miedo esperando que se vengara y te hiciera algo que acabaría con tu existencia.

Como le encantaría que estuviera jeff en estos momentos.¡QUE ,COMO PODIAS PENSAR ESO¡ en vez de pensar en tu hermana o familia; en jeff .algo te resulto peculiar no sentiste el frio del cuchillo ;al abrir los ojos te encontraste a jeft marcando la sonrisa , su marca personal en el rostro de aquel hombre antes de mirarte -.¿se puede saber dónde quedo la mujer con tantas agallas que de hecho me amenazo la otra noche, ahora solo veo una chigua el, pero tú no respondías solo balbuceaste estaaa…¿muerto?-. Dijiste o al menos lo sarcá es obvio ven-. agarrándote de la mano con las llaves de tu casa abrió la puerta y te dirigió asía tu habitación y técnicamente te lanzo a tu cama haciéndote reaccionar-.¿qué quieres hacer conmigo¡aprovechado¡ dijiste sonrojá ese no es mi estilo¡ es el de ofenderman,solo duerme porque si no lloraras y no me gustan las lloronas ,yo por mi parte iré a cubrir mis huellas correr el cadáver para que no te dándose la vuelta-.¡no espera ¡ por favor espera hasta que me quede dormida si? tapándote y tratando de á el en tono exhausto como si esto lo irritara pero no lo entendías ¿Por qué te salvo no lo puedo entender pero al menos te protegería …si o al menos te hacía sentir a gusto ,en paz ,a salvo ;siiiiiiiiiii a salvo; pensaste antes de quedar completamente dormida.


	2. idiota

Al otro día al despertar te diste cuenta que aun llevabas la ropa de ayer pero por más que hacías esfuerzo no pudiste recordar así que te levantaste abriste las cortinas para que tu habitación se iluminara y por supuesto abriste la ventana para ventilar tu pieza que…..**comenzaste a olfatear ** olía como hahahaa….¿sangre?¿cómo era imposible? Era algo muy extraño….

Espera no paso lo que creo que paso y no hice lo que creo que hice a la nada hablando con tu mente en voz alta

_Flashback_

_sientes unos paso detrás de ti miras de reojo y es un tipo mayor que te mira de manera perturbadora así que apuras el paso hasta tu casa al legar tan nerviosa tocas una y otra vez hasta caer en la cuenta de que tus papas no están ,salieron hoy en la mañana después de ti pero no tienes tiempo de abrir con las llaves porque te jalan de tu cabello largo hacia atrás a medida que el hombre te grita mostrándote su todo tu dinero si no quieres que te mate niñita-. No te gustaba que te dijeran niñita pero en estas situaciones de que me quejo solo atinas a sacar la billetera que contenía solo como $10.000 y tu celular el los cogió de manera brusca y los miro todo por esta porquerí solo cerraste los ojos por el miedo esperando que se vengara y te hiciera algo que acabaría con tu existencia._

_Algo te resulto peculiar no sentiste el frio del cuchillo ;al abrir los ojos te encontraste a Jeft marcando la sonrisa , su marca personal en el rostro de aquel hombre antes de mirarte -.¿se puede saber dónde quedo la mujer con tantas agallas que de hecho me amenazo la otra noche, ahora solo veo una chigua el, pero tú no respondías solo balbuceaste estaaa…¿muerto?-. Dijiste o al menos lo sarcá es obvio ven-. agarrándote de la mano con las llaves de tu casa abrió la puerta y te dirigió asía tu habitación y técnicamente te lanzo a tu cama haciéndote reaccionar-.¿qué quieres hacer conmigo¡aprovechado¡ dijiste sonrojá ese no es mi estilo¡ es el de ofenderman,solo duerme porque si no lloraras y no me gustan las lloronas ,yo por mi parte iré a cubrir mis huellas correr el cadáver para que no te dándose la vuelta-.¡no espera ¡ por favor espera hasta que me quede dormida si? tapándote y tratando de á el en tono exhausto como si esto lo irritara pero no lo entendías ¿Por qué te salvo no lo puedo entender pero al menos te protegería …si o al menos te hacía sentir a gusto ,en paz ,a salvo ;siiiiiiiiiii a salvo; pensaste antes de quedar completamente dormida._

Ayyy no ¡eres un desastre como diablos dijiste todas esas babosadas eres una imbécil¡ dijiste a ti misma en modo de castigo

Ahora lo que tenías que hacer es…..¡que rayos no sabías ni que pensar he ibas a hacer algo¡.pero tus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver tu escritorio se encontraban tu celular, tú billetera y tus llaves, fuiste de inmediato al escritorio y tomaste tus cosas; eso sí quedaste completamente impresionada con el mensaje en la pantalla de tu celular:

_**Lo que paso anoche no se volverá a repetir tenlo más que claro la próxima veré un festín de sangre**_

Eso te dejo plasmada y sin saber cómo reaccionar solo querías gritar y decirle a tu padre pero se corrías el riesgo de que se derramara sangre inocente así que guardarías silencio por esta vez, solo por esta vez.

¿Qué día es hoy? mientras mirabas al reloj eran las 8:30 y entrabas a las 9:00 teniendo en cuenta que tu colegio quedaba a 20 minutos y que las micros pasan mal y nunca

-.¡ya es tarde ,y hoy tengo practica de graduación¡ genial….genial no faltaba má mejor dejaste de alegar y te arreglaste, té pusiste el horrible uniforme con tu típica remera con tu hermoso gorrito te lavaste los dientes, cara ,te arreglaste el cabello a la rápida y saliste corriendo al paradero la desgraciada micro demoro como 15minutos al final llegaste como a las 9:15 pero igual te dejaron entrar pero para remate salieron con un dictado sorpresa en mate ecuaciones con 2 incógnitas y no hicieron el ensayo de la graduación ,este sí que había sido un fracaso de día.

_Ring¡_

Oye, oye espé tu amiga con la que habías salido el sábado antes del gran suceso que lo había arruinado todo

tu tratando de sonar normal

Si po ola se puede saber porque no me has llamado y porque llegaste tarde todos me preguntaron por amistosa con esa sonrisa que le alegraba el día a todos pero hoy a ti no

Enserio preguntar por mí de verdad? sarcástica a que no eras la más popular que digamos

Bueno no todos solo énfasis con su dedo

Si claro tú sabes que lo hace por un tanto molesta

Lo que tú digas pero n se siente lindo aunque sea por ella mientras caminaba a tu lado hasta el paradero

No ¡de hecho tu tratando de sonar amable pero sinceramente no funciono de mucho ya que ella cambio de inmediato de tema

Oye quieres ir a comer un helado con las chicas…ya sabes las del taller de artes plá ella sonando amable como para levantarte el animo

No, no tengo ganas estoy muy cansada anoche no dormí para la micro a la que t subiste tu és hablamos por celular ¿sí? desde la puerta antes que partiera

Si dale despué ella dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a un grupo de adolescentes; ella siempre fue más sociable que tu

En la micro todo fue normal tranquilidad te bajaste, fuiste a tu casa, entraste recibiendo la tan refrescante ráfaga de viento frio de tu casa subiste a tu habitación te lanzaste a tu cama fresca y te quedaste de inmediato profundamente dormida.

5 horas más tarde

Abriste lentamente los ojos eran las 9:30 cuanto dormiste rayos de verdad todo esto te dejo cansada no tenías ganas de comer así que bajaste y encendiste la televisión pero en el momento que la encendiste te arrepentiste de inmediato:

**Hoy a las 3:00 de la madrugada se ha encontrado un cuerpo de un hombre identificado como Jorge Alvares hombre de familia asesinado por una puñalada en el pulmón y otra en el estómago pasemos al informe de nuestra periodista Claudia Domínguez.**

Ya después de eso apagase el televisor era demasiado ya ese hombre fue el que** ….. ** Viste morir anoche, pero no querías pensar en eso ibas a salir a caminar pero con lo de ayer te daba terror salir así que te quedaste ,te diste una ducha y a la cama otra vez.

Hacía mucho frio bastante frio en realidad se supone que tenías puesto el calentador de cama puesto el calor debería de mantenerse; así que te levantaste te refregaste los ojos , lo primero que notaste fue la ventana abierta de par en par te paraste de inmediato y las cerraste

Buenas noches señ el maldito de Jeft atrás tuyo sentado en la silla de tu escritorio provocándote dar un pequeño grito ¿Cómo rayos no lo viste?, pero no había tiempo para eso

Que haces aquí se podría alegrándote de que ya no le tenías tanto miedo como antes.

mmmmm….. te recuerdo que me conoces y por ende tengo que ver si no me has delatado te has escapado contando todo por ahí .tengo que cuidar mi ándose a ti rondándote como si fuera un ave en busca de su presa haciendo renacer el miedo en tu interior

¡Y porque no me matas¡ si se puede saber ha? tratando de sonar desafiante pero fue tu mayor error .

Te agarro fuerte del brazo y te arrojo encima de la cama posicionándose el encima reviviendo tu miedo

¿y tú crees que no lo hare?-. Dijo a tu oído haciéndote temblar

¿Entonces porque no lo haces, hazlo? con ganas de que te tragara la tierra del solo miedo que tenías de que haría contigo y tu familia

No puedo ahora he cometido tantos crímenes por los alrededores que si cometo uno más por aquí comenzaran a sospechar y estarán resguardando los alrededores haciéndome imposible poder trabajar con tanta sirena luces y cosas exasperantes aun encima tuyo y en tu oído con una mano en tu brazo y otra en la cama

Podrías escapar y dejar de matar aquí he irte a un lugar mejor, con fuerza mientras cerrabas los ojos por la última palabra que le dijiste él se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió

Creo que volvió la mujer con agallas de la otra vez y no la chigua gua ,veras hasta ahora no hay Ningún otro lugar con gente tan confiada o estúpida para salir a altas horas de la noche sin saber defenderse así se me hace más fácil el trabajo, o gente que por confiada deja las ventanas abiertas me hacen más placentero el recordaste que tú eras la idiota que dejabas la ventana abierta cerraste aún más los ojos hasta que ya no sentiste presión solo aire al abrir los ojos ya se había ido te levantaste de tu cama cerraste la ventana.

Que tipo más raro ¿Qué voy a hacer?-. Pensaste cerrar mejor la ventana idiota y te fuiste a dormir; por alguna razón esta noche no te dejo traumada como para no dormir

Jeft de killer

Estuviste muy cerca Jeft muy cerca de hacer alguna estupidez; ¿¡que me pasa? ¡Desde que apareció me trae problemas; será mejor de deshacerse de ella-. Dijo el ya en el bosque de slenderman a un kilómetro de la casa para que así slenderman no le oyera pensar; con el no hay privacidad

Estuviste así de cerca de…de-. Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo de solo pensarlo era desconcertante, agobiador, y hacia fluir una cantidad de emociones que él no podía entender **por favor en esta parte no piensen mal no es nada en doble sentido **dijo mientras caminaba a la casa de slenderman

Será mejor no verla más, pero no puedo haaaaaaaaaaa mejor lo arreglo mañana estoy muy cerca de la casa de slenderman-. Dijo viendo ya la casa desde un árbol, sería mejor entrar y dormir para luego mañana en la mañana arreglarlo.

Al día siguiente en la noche

Había sido un largo día y tus papas volvían justo para tu graduación es decir en 1 semana, pero de igual forma era agradable estar sola sin nadie que te digiera que hacer, te acostumbrarías fácil a estar sola, bueno era tarde cerraste la ventana muy bien con doble pestillos y a dormir estabas muy cansada con los ensayos y las pruebas finales, que el día de hoy habían terminado.

Al dormir fue la primera noche que no te despertó y te traumo el desgraciado de Jeft ese tipo que desde que aprecio había arruinado toda tu existencia tanto que se te había olvidado llamar a tu amiga y cuando la encontraste en el cole se enojó terrible contigo pero al pasar el día mejoro, al menos siempre contabas con ella, claro que esta vez no le contarías nada para no ivolucrarla,a la mañana siguiente no quisiste ir al colegio así que te quedaste en casa arrendaste unas películas de acción y comida china estando toda la tarde viendo las películas al terminarlas fuiste al computador he investigaste más sobre las tan mencionadas creepypasta primero quisiste saber quién rayos era ofenderman el cual se había mencionado antes; lo buscaste encontraste a :slenderman,ofenderman,trenderman y splendorman.

Eso te asusto pero después al averiguar las demás te diste cuenta del circulo de asesinos que tenías a tu espalda por el hecho de que uno no haya matado a su presa, o mejor dicho supuesta presa seguiste buscando cada día mas con los nervios de punta cuando encontraste a jane de killer; al principio pensaste que podría ser su compañera o algo así pero cuando leíste su historia era todo lo contrario, nació una esperanza en ti-.

¿Quizás sí? Si ella viniera y lo matara quizás el sufrimiento acabaría-. Pensaste, soñaste más bien porque después entraste en la cuenta de que probablemente te matara a ti también quizá porque pensara que fuesen cercanos o porque no podía dejar testigos; definitivamente no, no era una opción en absoluto.

Pero tus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido en tu pieza.

¿Qué rayos pasa ahí arriba?-. Dijiste en lo que tomabas un cuchillo de la cocina y subías la escalera hasta tu habitación

Lo que viste al entrar era algo mucho pero que poco común era ¡Jeft¡ estaba sentado en tu cama leyendo tu diario que rayos pasa con la fuerza de la vergüenza de que estuviera leyendo tu…tu diario **en el que por cierto no habas escrito desde que el llego** fuiste aun con el cuchillo en la mano derecha y le quitaste el diario de las manos

¡Qué diablos haces con mi diario¡-. Le gritaste en la cara muy fuerte a lo que el respondió parándose en frene de ti como era más alto se veía amenazante pero tu resististe el impulso de retroceder

No había nada entretenido que leer solo eso-. Apuntando a tu diario

¿Y no deberías estar en la escuela?-. Dijo el cruzando los brazos en tono acusador

Pensaste por el comentario quizás esto se había repetido cuantas veces; eso te perturbo pero…..

Eso no es de tu sin quitarle la vista de encima de sus hermosos ojos azules

¿A, si?-. Dijo el acercando su rostro al tuyo pero muy cerca tanto que sentís la respiración de Jeft en tu rostro

Por supuesto que si-. Manteniendo tu rostro tan cerca de el de el para que no notara el miedo que fluía en tu interior y hacerte la fuerte perdida en sus ojos azul cielo.


	3. marcas

Se quedaron mirando así un buen rato como desafiando al otro y ninguno aparto la mirada ,pero en ese lapso de silencio y cercanía Jeft sin que te dieras cuenta fue moviendo lentamente su mano hasta que llego a la muñeca derecha tuya momento en el que tu supiste el movimiento que él estaba ejecutando ,bueno en fin la cosa es que tomo tu muñeca produciendo que tu apretaras más aun el cuchillo, él noto esto y te jalo de la muñeca hasta su pecho lo que hizo que aflojaras la mano del cuchillo y te sonrojaras nivel dios

¿Qué…que di…ablos ha…. -. Pero no pudiste continuar la pregunta porque sentiste una gran punzada en la mano derecha y por instinto soltaste el cuchillo y con la otra mano te apretaste la mano que antes sostenía el cuchillo alejándote de Jeft

Jajjajajajajaja vez eso es lo que estaba haciendo; querida no te ves bien con un arma-. Dijo el riendo con su risa macabra después de matar alguien mientras se sentaba de nuevo en tu cama mirando cómo te quejabas del dolor en tu mano

¿¡qué hiciste en mi mano?¡ ser asqueroso y repugnante¡-. Dijiste con mucha ira acumulada mirándolo directo a los ojos deseando tener la habilidad de quemarlo vivo con la mirada

Hay no te quejes solo practique un punto a presión; se te pasara en un rato -. Dijo el mirando todo a su alrededor mientras tú te sentabas en la silla de tu escritorio que estaba en frente de él aun con la presión en tus mano

Y ¿Qué tanto miras?-. Dijo el en un tono superior

Trato de analizar varias cosas:

1 ¿Por qué no te hecho a patadas de mi casa?

2 ¿Por qué no te apuñale?

3 y ultimo ¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir vienes pero no amenazas o gritas o algo por el estilo tu antes de dejar de presionar tu mano ya que el dolor había cesado

Bueno querida yo te responderé a tus dudas:

1 porque te tengo en la palma de mi mano y todo lo que tú hagas suma o resta puntos al igual que la segunda

3 que ¿siempre te tengo que tratar mal? ¿Eres masoquista? Y solo vengo porque aprovecho que esta nublado y lloviendo así después en la noche puedo trabajar tranquilo-. Dijo el sin dignarse a mirarte hasta que termino de hablar

¡ Pero vete ¡ ya me viste entonces vete -. Le gritaste

Eso te haría feliz ¿cierto? el entrecerrando los ojos

Si y mucho-. Dijiste quitando la mirada

Buenoooooooo en ese caso…..NO -. Dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-. Dijiste mientras te levantabas de la silla y te dirigías al comedor ya bastante exasperada

Saliste de tu habitación camino a la cocina a ver si un gran vote de helado te calmada las ganas de matarlo cosa que era imposible para ti al menos.

Jeft como era especialista en irritar a la gente te siguió, te observo todo el rato hasta que llegaste a tu sillón y te sentaste, él se sentó en frente tuyo y te observo comer helado

¿Qué tanto miras?-. Dijiste tú en tono ofensivo mientras te echabas otra cucharada de helado en la boca

M….. Estaba pensando que esto se va hacer costumbre quisiera concerté más -. Dijo el en un tono agradable y una sonrisa doblando la comisura de su labio

Crees que te voy a hablar de mí ¿a ti? Un asesino para que después lo utilices contra mí -. Dijiste dejando el pote de helado a un lado mirándolo a los ojos

Te juro que no será para nada malo me aburre observarte sin tema de conversación y ya sabes que no puedo acabar contigo… aun -. Recalcando el aun de asesino y deberías de saber que un asesino con honor no rompe sus promesas-. Levantando su mano derecha

Algo en sus ojos te dijo que no estaba mintiendo así que le comenzaste a hacer preguntas y el a ti al final tenían varias cosas en común claro que una de ellas no era el asesinato pero era agradable tener a alguien con que conversar si olvidabas el hecho de que era un asesino; en fin después como a las 8 él se fue así que te acostaste pero con una sensación que no pudiste descifrar.

A la mañana siguiente era feriado así que no había escuela , no te molestaste en conseguirte la materia porque puf era final de año te fuiste a la ducha te lavaste te vestiste cuando en eso te llaman por teléfono

Halo ¿Quién es?-. Dijiste

Hola soy tu padre-. Contestaron

Papa? ¿Qué paso algo malo? un poco preocupada

No nada hija lo que pasa es que no podremos ir a tu graduación este año es que se cancelaron los vuelos hasta nuevo el en un tono triste

P..ppero papa no pueden de-. Respondiste muy triste con las lágrimas en tus ojos

Lo siento hija sé que es difícil pero …. Intenta entendernos ¿sí? el hombre con voz aun triste

Ya ,mejor fingiste indiferencia

No pasa nada estoy bien solo espero que lleguen aquí bien grabare todo ,los quiero-.y colgaste

Subiste deprisa a tu pieza te acostaste en tu cama desarmada aun, a llorar después tomaste tu diario y escribiste un par de cosas en el saliste a pasear pero eso no te quito para nada la pena si no que la aumento al ver a los niños con sus papas en el parque, en fin cuando llegaste de nuevo a tu casa eran ya como las 8 de la noche no quisiste comer te fuiste a lavarte Conagua muy caliente y a dormir mientras llorabas

Creo que salir no fue una buena idea-. Dijiste antes de caer dormida

Fue tanta la pena de que tus padres no llegaran a tu graduación de 4 medio que no comiste, no te tapaste con el cobertor y lo que era aún peor no cerraste la ventana.

Ya después de dormirte a la hora y media entro Jeft como su rutina diaria lo decía después de matar a alguien venía a revisar a su única testigo al entrar llego de una forma estruendosa como todo un torpe pero al ver que estabas dormida suavizo su andar hacia ti te vio destapada así que te arropo, vio como aun te corría una lagrima por tu rostro ero no le tomo importancia iba a salir por tu ventana cuando vio tu diario lo abrió y comenzó a leer:

_**Querido diario:**_

_**Hoy día padres me acaban de informar que no estarán en mi graduación como casi siempre al igual que en 8 año en 4 tampoco estarán, está es una más a la larga lista de decepciones que tiene mi diario y mi vida, lo único que espero que no le pase lo mismo a mi hermana que en estos momentos está en un internado en otro continente con mi tía…. O la amo mucho porque es más fuerte que yo y con mi tía tiene una familia no como acá.**_

_**En estos momentos pienso que la muerte podría ser algo más en paz o al menos tranquilizador quizás Jeft me entienda un poco más que nada por su historia que por otra cosa.**_

No te dije que no tocaras mi diario-. Respondiste detrás de Jeft

Resulta que cuando te arropo te despertó pero entre dormida y despierta después de que el tomara tu diario despertaste completamente y lo enfrentaste

¿sí? Se podría saber qué significa esto-. Dándose vuelta y mostrando lo escrito

A ti que te importa ¿ha? No es tu asunto dá ándote a Jeft y quitándole de las manos tu diario

Claro que es mi problema si se te ocurre matarte ahora pensaran que soy yo además de que los que se suicidan tienen la mala costumbre de decir todos los secretos que tengan para sentirse libre ¿o no?-. Dijo el acercándose en un tono duro

Y si piensan que eres tu ¿Qué tiene? No te importaría irías a buscar otro lugar más bien te alejarías de aquí ¿o no?-. Acotaste mientras le veías la cara de desconcierto

En un movimiento brusco te agarro de ambos brazos te levanto unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y te apoyo contra la pared

¡ Qué piensas niña que me puedes tomar el pelo o darme ordenes o peor aún gritarme, recuerda que estas a mi dominio si quieres hacer algo que afecte nuestro trato tienes la obligación de decírmelo¡-. Gritándote cosa que te provoco más ira he indignación

¿¡Quién te crees que eres?¡ a mi jefe¡ yo no tengo precio si no te convence mi silencio mátame mátame ahora vamos a ver si eres tan hombre como presumes¡-. Respondiste en un tono muy desafiador para tu condición

Comenzó a apretarte aún más los brazos tanto que seguro dejaría hematomas y el comenzó a acercarse hasta que quedaron muy juntos además de acercar su cara a la tuya rozando tu nariz pero aún seguía aumentando la presión en tus brazos

No te voy a dar ese privilegio-. Dijo el provocando que tu comenzaras a jadear pero tan despacio que él no lo noto

Además no quiero ver escritos como esos en tu diario menos aun si mencionan mi nombre ¿oíste?-. Volvió a acotar

No no lo voy a hacer-. Respondiste con una voz que ya era carente de emoción; tanta tristeza te había quitado la capacidad de sentir alguna emoción

¿así? ó el acercándose aún más a tu cuerpo con el suyo mirándote directo a los ojos como buscando algo en ellos

Si-. Respondiste mirándolo a los ojos

A lo que él ni respondió claro que su acción fue clara te sujeto más cerca de él pero e la vez mas fuerte despegándote un poco de la pared tu cerraste los ojos de forma instintiva pero lo que esperabas no era lo que paso él te soltó pero a la vez te empujo contra la pared; provocando que te azotaras con la pared

Pobre de ti que me sigas provocando-. Te amenazo y se fue

Tú te quedaste en el suelo y revisaste el lugar donde Jeft te había estrangulado los brazos en efecto tenías rojo genial mejor no ir al colegio mañana ya que la polera dejaba ver la marca.

Dormiste casi todo el día viernes ya de por si te daba lo mismo ir al colegio hasta el día de tu graduación lo más extraño es que tu supuesta amiga no te había llamado, segur tenía que pensar en otras cosas siempre se te olvidaba que ella organizaba el comité para la gala a la cual por cierto no irías; no era lo tuyo las fiestas menos así como estabas; al final te despertaste al sentir una ráfaga fuerte en tu nuca eran ya las 5 de la tarde y solo habías comido un pan en todo el día estabas completamente deprimida la cosa es que levantaste la vista y no podías creer lo que veías como rayos se atrevía a venir después de la otra noche y lo de las marcas en tus brazos

¿¡Qué haces aquí?¡-. Preguntaste en un tono de ira como si pudieras matarlo

Buenoooooooo-. Respondió rascándose la cabeza

¡Bueno que haces acá pues dime¡-. Respondiste levantándote de la cama con cuidado al ver estado técnicamente 2 días te debilito además de la pelea de anoche ; pero en unos segundos al pararte tus piernas flaquearon en dos movimientos Jeft te sujeto de un brazo y tu cintura

¡Si dejaras de gritar y de hacer estupideces te podría explicar¡-. Dijo el sentándote en la cama

¡No me grites¡-. Respondiste en tono muy agresivo en realidad ya no te importaba en lo más mínimo que es lo que te pasara

¡Pues tu tampoco¡-. Respondió en tu mismo tono

Mira vine acá para disculparme por lo de ayer-. Dijo el acariciando tus marcas en los brazos a lo que tu reaccionaste de forma negativa fue apartar tus brazos de sus manos

¿Tu disculparte? Enserio de verdad-. Dijiste de forma sarcástica

Él te miro un tanto herido pero contrataco

Si lo creas o no me enoje pero tú de verdad eres exasperante-. Soltó el

¿A si entonces porque no me matas?-. Respondiste acercándote a el que por cierto estaba en agachado al frente tuyo

Es un tema que ya tienes claro cuando se me dé la oportunidad lo hare por ahora le buscare el lado bueno a esto-. Respondió el en un tono calculador que te asusto al mismo tiempo se sentó al lado tuyo

¿ a qué te refieres?-. Respondiste alejándote un poco del lado de Jeft

Bueno no tengo nadie en estos momentos con quien conversar por si no te diste cuenta, vamos a ver qué tal es mi presa-. Dijo el en un tono demandante y de superioridad

Primero si quieres que hable contigo no me hables en ese tono, segundo yo n soy tu presa y tercero porque querría yo hablar contigo-. Respondiste en un tono de reproche

Bueno porque soy el único que esta para hablar y teniendo en cuenta que tu amiga no te ha llamado soy tu mejor opción -. Dijo acostándose en tu cama toda desarmada

Está bien tienes un punto-. Respondiste derrotada

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando tu no comiste nada solo cosas pequeñas que encontraste igual su conversa fue algo nuevo para ti y extraño pero lo que más aun te extrañaba era que hablar con él te hacía sentirte mucho mejor e incluso más animada. Después de las 9 de la noche él se fue por sus víctimas y tu volviste a dormir esperando con ansias que eso se volviera a repetir


	4. la victima

Al día siguiente era sábado y tu querida amiga por fin te llamo a pesar de decir que lo había hecho muchas veces seguramente no te entro la llamada pero te excusaste

Es que lo tenía apagado-. Respondiste en un tono inocente

Bueno conversaste mucho y te desahogaste por lo de tus padres claro que no fue tanto porque la mayor parte la había hecho Jeft; wow te aterro pensar eso ¿Cómo se te podía ocurrir tamaña tontería? De verdad estabas mal.

Para ti el día paso rápido conversando con tu amiga y los paseos al parque ya era la hora de dormir y te acostaste como todos los días , había comenzado a llover a truenos esa noche así que para el bien tuyo y de tus ideas era probable que Jeft no viniera , eso te alegro pero te entristeció al mismo tiempo; ya después de dormida fue la noche en la que descansaste sin preocupaciones o al menos eso pensaste hasta que como a las 4 de la mañana sentiste agua en tu rostro y un viento muy frio te despertaste y levantaste para encontrarte a un hombre empapado entrando por tu ventana al instante reconociste a Jeft que venía entrando casi resbalándose cuando por fin entro algo paso que resbaló para atrás y tu como auto reflejo corriste y le sujetaste la sudadera tratando de que no callera por la ventana .Jeft que noto que no lo sostendrías por mucho tiempo tomo impulso para pararse derecho otra vez pero al parecer tomo mucho impulso porque cayó encima tuyo empapándote completa

¡hahahha ¡ sale de encima-. Respondiste saliendo de debajo de él y él se levantaba todo empapado

Espera aquí-. Respondiste sacaste algo de tu closet y fuiste al baño al volver llevabas otro pijama que para tu desgracia era un short y una polera de tirantes con un corte en v que a tu parecer era muy descotado para la noche y para estar más encima con un hombre pero bueno era el único limpio que te quedaba; traías una toalla de cuerpo completo

Ten toma esto y sécate si quieres no veo-. Respondiste dejando la habitación y quedándote en el pasillo para bajar las escaleras

_**Después de 2 minutos**_

¿Estás listo?-. Dijiste cansada de estar en el pasillo

Si ¡-. Respondió él secándose el pelo

Pero al entrar no estaba listo porque tenía puesto el pantalón que por cierto ya no goteaba así que lo había estrujado su pelo estaba húmedo no mojado pero no tenía su sudadera ,ósea no era la 1 vez que veías a un hombre sin nada para arriba pero con Jeft era diferente porque…. Porque bueno no lo sabias, solo sabias que tenía un pecho duro al igual que su abdomen tenía una cicatriz en medio del pecho que le cruzaba de un lado hasta la mitad del pecho y otra marca en la costilla pero esta era más pequeña casi ni se notaba

¿Qué miras?-. Respondió el terminando de secar su pelo

No, no miro pienso que mejor te traigo algo espera aquí -. Dijiste fuiste a la habitación de tus padres y sacaste una sudadera negra, regresaste y se la entregaste sin mirarlo tratando de contener el sonrojo de tus mejillas

¿y qué es esto?-. Respondió mirando la sudadera

Es una sudadera-. Acercándote y tomándola para estirarla

Será mejor que te la pongas si no te resfriaras y además me dejaras mojada otra vez con tus amenazas golpes o que se yo que nueva forma de herirme se te ocurran-. Respondiste en un tono frio dándole la sudadera y alejándote. Él se puso la sudadera la cual le quedaba grande pero pasable

Que ¿eres masoquista? ¿Te gusta que te maltraten?-. Respondió el acercándose a ti como temías que te acorralara contra la pared te moviste rápido

No, no me gusta pero de ti es lo único que puedo te dirigías al asiento de tu escritorio y te sentabas

No te hare nada a menos que me des razones-. Respondió poniendo su cara cerca de la tuya y sus manos apretaban el respaldo de la silla manteniéndote atrapada

No. Fíjate que no te daré motivos respondiste en la misma posición para demostrar de que no tiene poder sobre ti

Bueno al menos has empezado bien pero ¿Por qué me ayudaste?, es decir si yo hubiera muerto en la caída es mejor para ti-. Respondió el acostándose en el borde de tu cama

Qué y ser cómplice o posible culpable de un asesinato, no gracias-. Respondiste

Si puede ser pero bueno hoy vine a conversar ya que todas estas noches en mi casa están de caza así que no me quedo otra opció ó con indiferencia

No puedo decir que no ¿cierto?-. Dijiste

No de hecho no ó el con una voz de superioridad

Tu solo dijiste eso para no sonar desesperada o débil porque en realidad te gustaba mucho hablar con él y eso te centraba pasaron toda la noche hablando o casi toda la noche ya como a las 6 de la mañana

Oye quiero dormir seguimos otro día ¿vale?-. Dijiste entre un bostezo

Si dale ya debieron haber llegado pero te devuelvo tu sudadera-. Respondió el sacándosela y como no querías verlo de nuevo así

No ¡después me la entregas da lo mismo una sudadera ;después te llevaras mi vida da lo mismo-. Respondiste abriendo la ventana

Dale-. Dijo el dirigiéndose a la ventana

Pero hubo un infortunio cuando él llegaba a la ventana tú te alejaste para atrás y resbalaste con el agua que había caído al resbalar te tomaste de él ;el cual al estar desprevenido cayó encima de ti provocando un gran estruendo. Al abrir los ojos te encontraste con sus ojos azul cielo mirándote su rostro estaba tan cerca que sentías su respiración dificultosa al igual que la tuya su mano en un lado de tu cadera, los 2 inmóviles mirándose perdidos en los ojos del otro cerca de 1 minuto después despertaron del trance y se pararon Jeft sin siquiera mirarte salió dejándote a ti ahí como estúpida; después secaste todo y a dormir sin siquiera pensar en lo que paso.

Al día siguiente era domingo el no vino lo que a ti te relajo un poco pero por la lluvia no pudiste hacer gran cosa por suerte a la hora de dormir como 1 hora después la lluvia ceso.

El lunes el tan ansiado lunes para algunos para ti la marca de otra decepción pero fuiste igual tu amiga te acompaño en todo momento he incluso te ofreció ir a comer pero tú no quisiste y después de un pequeño coctel que hicieron te largaste con la mejor cara que podías lo único bueno es que la PSU (**o como se diga en otros países**) era dentro de 1 mes y medio descansarías mucho y eso estaba bien teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado últimamente.

Llegaste a casa te cambiaste el uniforme y todo bajaste ordenaste comida china de todo tipo y te diste una comida de graduación en la fecha que correspondía; llamaste a tu hermana que estaba en el internado y hablaste mucho con ella te felicito y dijo que en poco tiempo te llegaba algo ya que ella era la única que no se olvidaba de ti fue y te compro un regalo. Después de que colgaste llamaron a la puerta abriste y era el cartero que te entregaba un paquete

Wow mi hermana es psíquica-. Dijiste muy despacio después de que el cartero se fue

Al abrir el paquete había algo realmente hermosos era una muñeca de porcelana de una bailaría muy hermosa y en su mano tenia enroscado algo. Lo desenroscaste y era una pulsera muy lindo de color plateado que tenía una inscripción en el dije de corazón:

_**Con amor**_

Valla sí que sabía que regalar era muy hermosa era una pulsera delgada con el dije en el centro y en el resto de la pulsera habían pequeñas pelotitas plateadas; llamaste y agradeciste el regalo además de alagar a tu hermana y conversaste como 2 horas más con ella lo bueno es que la dejaron perderse un par de clases gracias a que la madre del lugar era muy amable después de eso saliste y compraste ropa con la tarjeta de tus padres claro que algo no muy caro y te encontraste con tu amiga comprando el vestido para la gala

Oye porque no vas me gustaría verte ahí radiante como siempre-. Dijo ella

No gracias no me gustan mucho ese tipo de cosas-. Respondiste mientras salían del mall

Está bien no te voy a obligar pero después te envió fotos y te cuento todo-. Respondió en un tono pícaro

Si y cuéntame cómo te fue con ese chico está bien -. Respondiste parando ya que a partir de ese punto iban en direcciones distintas

Dale, adiós después te veo -. Dijo alejándose

Adiós-. Respondiste

Ya que el mall estaba lejos tomaste una micro que te dejaba en frente de tu casa entraste y ya era de noche te lavaste lista para dormir ya era bastante tarde eran como las 10 de la noche ya habías pasado mucho tiempo en la televisión.

Cuando entraste en tu habitación habían unas hermosas rosas blancas y rojas con campanas blancas y muchas hojas verdes en la parte de atrás era de verdad un arreglo hermoso envuelto en un papel celofán rojo las tomaste y las oliste de verdad eran hermosas las dejaste en tu escritorio en un jarrón con agua por supuesto ¿pero quién te las había enviado? N lo sabias; quizás…¡no¡ no puede ser el sería muy tonto no tiene razones para hacer algo así

¡no¡ puede ser .el menos que nadie -. Dijiste antes de sentir un viento frio en la espalda

¿Tanto te cuesta creer que fui yo? ó una voz detrás de ti que pudiste identificar

Si bastante-. Respondiste dándote vuelta

Eso querida… me duele mucho ¿sabías?-. Dijo en un tono herido pero sarcástico obviamente

Yyyy ¿Por qué el detalle?-. Respondiste rodando los ojos y señalando las flores

Porque sabía que hoy te graduabas te traje un presente, no quiero que te deprimas sobre todo para evitar asuntos como los del diario ¿oíste?-. Dijo en un tono calculador pero por supuesto sarcástico y burlón

Como digas ¿Qué haces aquí? -. Respondiste a la defensiva mientras revisabas un mensaje de tu teléfono

Bueno como siempre vengo a ver que no hagas alguna estupidez que te son tan características ha y por cierto estoy poniendo fecha ya para tu muerte ¿Qué día te gustaría de la semana?-. Dijo el mientras te observaba dejar el teléfono en la mesilla y dirigirte hacia el

No lo sé eso lo elige el asesino cierto con una voz de juego

Si es cierto puede ser m….; me dejas con los preparativos a mi entonces-. Dijo el en el mismo tono que tu como si esto fuera un juego dar la fecha de tu propia muerte

Solo te pediré que después de esto dejes a mi familia fuera de esto me oíste-. Dijiste en un tono amenazante

Está bien te tomare la palabra-. Dijo en tono cordial; y se lo concedería porque de alguna forma recordaba la protección que él le daba a su hermano, que termino matando.

Eso lo enfureció y provoco que se desestabilizara más de lo común, saco el cuchillo de su remera y te apunto de inmediato provocando que te sobresaltaras

¿Qué diablos haces?-. Preguntaste observando sus ojos carentes de alma

Pero antes de que el pudiera responder o hacer algo con una de sus manos se sujetó la cabeza y comenzó a gritar; comprendiste estaba luchando con sus impulsos y para ayudarlo arrancaste el cuchillo de sus manos lo que lo enfureció más abalanzándose encima de ti quedando sentado en tu estómago y tú con las manos estiradas encima de tu cabeza alejando el cuchillo de Jeft aunque este te tenia tomada muy fuerte por las muñecas dejándote completamente inmóvil .

Te contemplo los ojos y tú los de él, para perderte en ese azul cielo y no sentir mucho dolor a tu muerte pero en vez de eso observaste como se te acerco y roso tímidamente tus labios y luego otra vez y otra vez y otra vez ; no sabías cómo reaccionar lo único que pudiste identificar fue una llamarada caliente en tu pecho que te impulso a seguir el beso con la misma suavidad y timidez .pero poco a poco el beso se transformó cada vez más intenso(**claro que esto fue en la misma posición que cuando cayeron)** el comenzó a acariciar tus brazos que estaban a sus dominios y seguía besándote mientras mordisqueaba tu labio inferior con ansiedad y desesperación lo que de alguna manera te gustaba ,pero poco a poco los besos fueron perdiendo intensidad hasta que separo de ti por completo y te observo durante unos minutos como comiendo tu rostro después de esos minutos tu cerraste tus ojos y al abrirlos él se había ido

¿Qué paso aquí?-. Pensabas mientras te acariciabas los labios magullados

Esa noche no pudiste dormir tuviste pesadilla tras otra eras tú corriendo en un bosque con una sudadera. De color blanco pero abierta por un cierre manchada en sangre pero era TU sangre; a pesar del dolor seguías corriendo hasta que llegaste a un risco quedando acorralada mientras te envolvía una sombra oscura.

Ese sueño se repetía una y otra vez durante toda la noche valla que noche de graduación al otro día estabas tan cansada que tomaste como 2 vasos de café te lavaste los dientes y partiste a buscar un departamento no querías pasar más tiempo en esa casa con tus padres.

Buscaste todo el día encontraste buenas opciones pero no lo suficiente así que volviste a tu casa ya de tarde llamaste a tu amiga ya que temías que Jeft llegara y nada que hiciera algo como anoche hablaron gran parte de la noche hasta olvidar por completo tu miedo y muerte de sueño te quedaste dormida fueron las 2 horas más hermosas de tu vida pero una ráfaga de viento te las arrebato

Que -. Exclamaste mientras veías esa figura acercarse a ti quedando finalmente a un paso tuyo

Porque te preocupa-. Respondió con una sonrisa tal vez ¿coqueta?

Nada solo… nada-. Respondiste alejándote hacia tu escritorio a lo cual él te siguió hasta quedar a un paso de ti

A si bueno yo vine por un asunto puntual -. Respondió a un con su sonrisa

Así ¿Cuál es?-. Pudiste articular sintiendo angustia de que tu voz sonara quebrada

Recuperar lo que es mío-. Dijo recortando ese paso entre ambos y tomándote la cintura

Que… diablos-. Alcanzaste a decir antes de que juntara sus labios fríos por el viento con tus labios cálidos en un beso dulce con un sabor metálico a sangre que no te molestaba en nada; pero tenías que volver a la realidad te separaste e intentaste soltarte del agarre de Jeft que tenía sobre tu cintura pero fue imposible así que lo miraste de una forma desafiante

¡no soy un objeto¡ y si yo no quiero no pasa nada me oíste solo dime cual es mi fecha de muerte y te vas ,¡me oíste¡ -. Dijiste antes el asombro de Jeft que duro solo unos minutos antes de volver a su sonrisa se acercó lentamente a tu oído

Creo que me divertiré un poco más -. Sonrió te tomo suavemente del cuello como si te fuera ha ahorcar y supiste que ya no tendrías fuerzas para resistirte una segunda vez ,estabas debilitada por varias razones como por ejemplo el sueño; cerraste los ojos muy fuerte he intentaste forcejear pero fue inútil ya no podías pensar con claridad cuando sus labios tocaron los tuyos estaban tan tibios y dulces te apretó más contra sí, bruto pero curiosamente tierno mordisqueo tu labio inferior con dureza pero sin dar respuesta siguió besándote hasta que ya no pudiste más le echaste los brazos al cuello y lo besaste con intensidad hasta que el aire se hizo presente y se separaron dando tu vuelta la cabeza para no tener que mirarlo

Mm.. Interesante ni siquiera me das la cara genial-. Dijo el en un tono de burla

¡No es tu problema¡ ¿Qué es lo que planeas con todo esto , no me hiciste suficiente daño ya? Pensé que eras malo pero eres peor no sabes cuánto te odio-. Respondiste alejándolo de un empujón

Que palabras tan crueles teniendo en cuenta lo que realmente paso-. Dijo el recostándose en tu cama toda desordenada

Son crueles si porque sabes lo que pensé cuando me besaste cerré los ojos muy fuertes y pensé en alguien que si me gustara de verdad para olvidar el asco que sentía por dentro-. Respondiste acercándote a su lado en la cama con los puños crispados

A ¿sí?-. Respondió el agarrando tu mano jalándote hacia el cosa de que quedaste encima

Sí; si le parece señor mañana sígueme y lo veras ¿qué te parece?-. Respondiste

Me parece perfecto-. Aun con su sonrisa en el rostro

Después se levantó contigo encima dispuesto a irse pero cuando ya iba a salir te tomo de la cintura y te beso sin prestar atención a tu forcejeo después de eso salió por la ventana y se fue; esperaste hasta el otro día entre despierta y dormida tratando de asimilar lo que paso cuando por fin amaneció te levantaste, comiste, te bañaste y llamaste a tu amiga

Alo; hola como estas oye te quería preguntar algo-. Dijiste con una sonrisa

Si dime-. Respondieron del otro lado

Quería preguntar; ¿te acuerdas de que hoy iban a salir tú y unos amigos a comer helado?-. Dijiste

Si, de hecho estoy vistiéndome para eso ¿Por qué?-. Respondió

Bueno quería saber si ¿sigue en pie lo de yo ir?-. Dijiste

¡Claro¡ nos juntamos en el mall vístete hermosa ya sabes que hay un chico que va a ir-. Respondió con una voz de cómplice

Esta vez seguiré tu consejo ya; pero adiós tengo que cortando

Adió

Después de cortar fuiste a tu habitación y sacaste un vestido que pensaste que jamás usarías te lo había comprado tu amiga, claro está pero bueno tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas.

Era un vestido de 2 dedos encima de la rodilla era de color blanco con unos pequeños adornos rojos como la sangre pero era lo de menos, no tenía espalda y se amarraba con una cinta roja al cuello era bastante provocador a tu parecer pero al parecer de tu amiga era bastante recatado.

Después de ponértelo te peinaste el cabello suelto un poco de brillo en los labios unos tacones rojos de tu mama y una cartera pequeña. A veces te servía el armario de tu madre.

Saliste deprisa de tu casa y llegaste en 1 segundo al mall donde te esperaban tu amiga y otros muchachos incluyendo aquel niño pesado que te molestaba con que te quería; pero hoy si todo salía bien esa molestia pasaría bastante rápido te acercaste y saludaste atrayendo miradas de aprobación de todos; cuando ya entraban conversaste con tu amiga

¿Oye desde cuando te pones lo que yo te regalo he?-. Dijo con una sonrisa picara

Bueno digamos que…. No quiero estar sola toda mi vida-. Respondiste sonando inocente pero fue un rotundo fracaso

Así que le darás una oportunidad, mmmmm espera ya vuelvo-. Dijo corriendo Asia el tumulto de gente de adelanta y conversando con algunas de sus amigas después retrocedió y volvió hacia ti

Esta todo arreglado te sentaras con el ¿Qué te parece?-. Dijo

Me encanta te amo amiga-. Respondiste echándole los brazos al cuello antes de llegar a la heladería unieron las mesas y se sentaron y como tu amiga lo había dicho te sentaste al lado de aquel chico.

Conversaron todo el tiempo no era tu tipo pero tampoco era un ser despreciable, te reíste de sus chistes fomes pero no, no había esa chispa, coqueteaste al igual que lo hacia tu amiga al otro lado con un chico para nada despreciable, cuando salieron del mall él te tomo de la mano a lo cual accediste

Cayo ¡-. Pensaste con un aire victorioso

Se despidieron y el ofreció llevarte a tu casa en su auto a lo que tú no te resististe

Cuando bajaste de la camioneta Toyota negra te condujo hasta la puerta de tu casa y sin basilar te planto un beso en los labios sabían a menta además de dulces pero faltaba algo, le pusiste una mano en el rostro y le seguiste el juego hasta que se separó de ti

Supongo que nos volveremos a ver-. Dijo el

Si supongo-. Respondiste entrando y cerrando la puerta atrás tuyo

Se lo creyó al menos por ahora; entraste a tu pieza sacaste unos jeans y un pavilo de color azul saliste te cambiaste y volviste a ser tu llegaste a tu pieza guardaste el vestido cuando escuchaste una voz

Bastante convincente tu actuación-. Era Jeft

Qué actuación-. Respondiste fingiendo desconcierto

La que hiciste con ese chico en la puerta bastante buena pero se nota algo diferente a lo que hay aquí-. Dijo el señalando la habitación en un tono relajado

No sé qué hablas estoy con él desde hace aproximadamente 2 semanas y lo quiero mucho-. Dijiste sonando como una amante de siglos

A si entonces ¿Por qué me besaste?-. Dijo el hasta quedar muy cerca de ti

Corrección tú me besaste a mí; por si no te diste cuenta forceje bastante-. Respondiste reusándote dar un paso atrás al sentir que él te rodeaba con su brazo tu pequeña cintura

Entonces porque te dejaste y respondiste… como ayer-. Dijo el a tu oído

Eso te paralizo y nublo por completo tus ideas y las respuestas que le tenías preparadas

¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! -. Dijiste alejándote de un movimiento muy brusco de el sin despegar tus ojos de sus ojos azul cielo

¿¡Porque me gritas!?-. Dijo el dando una imagen de hombre superior

Después de eso tu cuerpo reacciono antes que tu mente, no sabías porque rayos reaccionaste de esa forma pero cuando el termino de hablar de una forma muy rápida le tomaste el rostro entre tus manos y lo besaste de una forma para nada elegante, acercaste tu cuerpo aún más a él después de pasar la etapa del asombro retornaron sus manos a tu cintura y tus brazos rodearon su cuello por completo además de mordisquear su labio; esta vez tu llevabas la iniciativa él no te domaría. Él se separó un poco para susurrar

Te tengo loca-. Dijo el con su típica sonrisa

Ha cállate-. Respondiste con una tímida sonrisa

Está bien como digas-. Dijo antes de volverte a besar pero esta vez él se mostró dominante sobre tus labios hasta que te mordió el labio superior volviste a la realidad alejándote bruscamente de él mientras ponías mucha distancia entre los dos para así poder pensar con propiedad.

Jajajajajajaaja interesante das buenos besos a decir verdad-. Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara de victoria

¡ Cállate!-. Respondiste con la cara extremadamente roja

Que cierre la boca no es así; pero no te importo que mi boca estuviera junto a la tuya ¿o sí? acercándose y tomándote de la cintura en un tono seductor

¡ Eso fue un desliz de mi parte y vaya que fue asqueroso!-. Respondiste en un tono duro

Fue asqueroso he-. Respondió acercando sus labios a los tuyos

No… por favor ; déjame volver a mi cordura y tú.. Vuelve a la hundiendo tu cara en su sudadera

¿Cordura? Esa pequeña amiga la perdí hace mucho tiempo-. Dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba tu rostro entre sus manos y te volvió a besar pero esta vez más tierno provocando que derramaras una pequeña lagrima que se mezcló con el beso provocando que Jeft te acercara aún más a ti en un abrazo ya no pudiste resistir y te dejaste llevar sin tener ningún remordimiento o al menos por el momento rodeaste su cuello y desordenaste su cabello en la parte baja de la cabeza te fuiste separando

¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto? cuando recuperaste el aliento

Nada solo divertirme-. Dijo moviendo los hombros y sonriendo antes de volver a besarte de forma pausada

Después de terminar escondiste tu cara en su pecho hasta que el interrumpió el silencio

Toma antes de que me retire -. Dijo pasándote la sudadera de tu padre

Ha gracias-. Respondiste tomándola

Ya me voy-. Dijo saliendo

Si como digas-. Dijiste dándote vuelta para guardar la sudadera

Camino hacia ti te dio vuelta y te abrazo sorprendentemente hizo algo que no te causo ninguna herida pero bueno lo bueno dura poco ya que se fue casi de inmediato dándote tiempo para pensar tenías que alejarte de él lo más posible no podía pasar lo que estaba pasando era irreal y estúpido será mejor enfocarte en aquel chico que te hacia reír y lo conociste de una forma normal si eso sería mejor y te fuiste a acostar con la imagen de el en tu cabeza desapareciendo por completo las pesadillas

Jeft de killer

Cuando llego al límite del control mental de slenderman se puso a analizar la interesante víctima o premio que tenía entre sus garras quizá podría disfrutar pero no demasiado, para no comprometerse pensó antes de mentalizarse para entrar a su casa.

Porno, porno, sangre, sangre, cadáveres y muerte. Bien ya estoy listo-. Dijo entrando y llegando rápidamente a su hogar.

Y así ambos durmieron con nuevas expectativas para el día siguiente.


End file.
